


Trust

by GrumpyJenn



Category: Doctor Who (2005)
Genre: Drabble, Friendship, Trust
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-12-20
Updated: 2012-12-20
Packaged: 2017-11-21 18:21:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/600757
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GrumpyJenn/pseuds/GrumpyJenn
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>He says he doesn't trust her.</p><p>And it breaks her heart.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Trust

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Kehwie](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kehwie/gifts), [Kerjen](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kerjen/gifts), [Amie33](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Amie33/gifts), [areyoumarriedriver](https://archiveofourown.org/users/areyoumarriedriver/gifts), [kingstonmcbride](https://archiveofourown.org/users/kingstonmcbride/gifts), [thesesongsaretrue](https://archiveofourown.org/users/thesesongsaretrue/gifts), [SnowyAshes](https://archiveofourown.org/users/SnowyAshes/gifts).



_He doesn’t trust me yet_ , River thought, and it made her want to cry.

She couldn’t cry, not now, not when he – when _they_ – needed her. _Show no damage_.

So she sat, and stewed, and listened, as her beloved who didn’t trust her managed to trust Amy, and she softened as she realised.

He might not know it yet, but he _did_ trust her, even more than he trusted her parents.

She had been the person he trusted most after himself. And so there was hope.

River took a deep breath and composed herself.

The envelopes – proof of his trust.

**Author's Note:**

> In one scene he's shouting that he doesn't trust her and in the next they're back to flirting and affectionate nose-tapping. Maybe this is why.


End file.
